In U.S. Pat. 5,161,740 a pop jet fountain is disclosed including a separate accumulator 28 having an upper chamber 30 where air is located and a separate enclosure 10 containing a diffuser material 18 and a knife edged orifice in communication with an upper chamber 16. Pressurized fluid is input through a conduit 36 containing a by-pass valve 32 into a conduit 34. The fluid material is accumulated in the accumulator 28 and a conduit 21 contains a control valve 20 which activates the pop jet operation to periodically form ball in an amoebae shape due to the surface tension of the ball.
While this structure has been commercially successful, it involves the formation of two enclosures or containers 10 and 28.
Furthermore, this construction is less adapted to being located in the pool arrangements normally found in amusement parks which include a pump or other pressure source, one or more control valves and a threaded nipple to connect to the pop jet fountain structure.